<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soul-linked by xohoneyfrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013898">soul-linked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xohoneyfrost/pseuds/xohoneyfrost'>xohoneyfrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xohoneyfrost/pseuds/xohoneyfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>christmas time in the Offline TV house with a twist </p><p>or</p><p>the fic where lily and corpse are mentally linked from an event of the past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Ki/Micheal Reeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. normal christmas (but not really)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!! don't be scared by the major character death archive warning its during a flashback and the person comes back to live</p><p>warning that there is a major suicide, but once again the soul link exists so that character is alive but with a new sort of ability</p><p>if you're bothered by that topic there are little notes with asterisks that point out where the scene starts and ends so just watch for those if you don't feel comfortable reading it :)<br/>enjoy my (angsty as fuck) take on a fun christmas at the otv house ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"tooasst!" poki called from the storage room, kicking a box into the hallway. "come help me"</p><p>"coming!" toast replied, taking his sweet time getting up from his spot on the couch to help poki and brodin with the boxes full of christmas decorations.</p><p>lily huffed a breath from her nose and leaned into michael a little more. christmas was fun but only when she wasn't sniffly and coughing everytime she breathed in too hard. </p><p>so this was today's goal; get all the inside decorations and tree set up before the party tomorrow then get so drunk that even with the heightened senses, lily would be able to forget about the event that took place 6 years prior.</p><p>nobody knew about it. well, except for lily's parents who had to deal with their traumatized daughter freaking out anytime there was a sliver of color from the connection, but she didn't talk to them much anymore after she moved out. </p><p>"how're you feeling, buddy?" Michael asked softly, rubbing lily's arm as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. </p><p>"shitty" came lily's messed up voice. she didn't understand why she was even sick. clearly it was just a cold, nothing significant, but still why did she have to get sick on christmas eve? </p><p>toast and poki momentarily came back in the room, loudly dropping the two boxes they were holding then going back to get more. </p><p>after the ruckus from those two, sykkuno emerged from his room, leaning on the stairs as he observed the scene. it wasn't often that he stuck around while everybody was in the same room, not liking the loud noises too much, but he thought he could maybe handle it for two days. it was christmas after all. </p><p>Michael took notice of him, though, and waved him over; which, of course, sykkuno obliged and settled on the opposite side of the couch to where lily and michael were. </p><p>"what's going on?" sykkuno asked. </p><p>immediately lily tuned out the conversation, directing her attention to the movie on the tv. </p><p>since the event, lily has had a link with her childhood friend, but after they stopped talking it had cut off, nothing. complete radio silence. </p><p>* explaining the soul link - tw for suicide *</p><p>six years ago, lily had a friend named gavin. they lived across the street from eachother and went to the same school. well, until gavin dropped out of school due to unknown circumstances. </p><p>they were inseparable, well up until the first attempt at least. gavin had been found in the bathroom by his parents and immediately admitted into the hospital, spending 3 days there then being transferred to a psychiatric hospital and spending 2 weeks there. </p><p>lily didn't know what to think. she knew gavin had problems, but she wouldve never thought that he would actually try and take his own life. she felt abandoned and, selfishly, she was hurt that he would try and leave her like that. </p><p>the second time, lily had been walking back and forth between her house and his every 20 minutes to knock and see if they could hang out, but it seemed like nobody was home. or maybe gavin's parents were shitfaced again. </p><p>after an hour of no response, she picked up the spare key from underneath the wilted plant to the left of the front door and walked in the eerily silent house. where was gavin!?</p><p>lily's mind immediately went to the worst, causing her to panic and rush up to the room at the back of the house. she shoved open the door to the room and screamed at the sight, frozen in the doorway. </p><p>but she had to move quickly, his life depended on it. her body was on overdrive, clumsily rushing to the drawer and grabbing one of gavin's many knives, pushing hard enough to snap the rope.</p><p>she flinched hard at the sound of gavin collapsing to the floor, immediately pulling the severed noose up from around  his neck and throwing it to the side, engulfing him in a hug. </p><p>what she didn't realize until seconds later was that gavin wasnt breathing. she let out a mix between a scream and a sob, calling out for gavin's parents and tugging at her hair.</p><p>"please!" she cried, taking both of gavin's hands and putting her head against his chest. "please.. dont go.." </p><p>one.</p><p>come on, it has to work this time.</p><p>two.</p><p>breathe in.. and out..</p><p>three. </p><p>suddenly, lily felt her body get heavier and her mind go foggy before immediately going light and clear. but what was new was that she felt something else there. it was overwhelming and gave her a headache, but maybe, just maybe it worked. </p><p>"gav.. gav come on.. let it work.. let it work please" she pleaded, lifting her head up and letting go of one of his hands to check his pulse. </p><p>she let out a cry of relief when she felt the slow thumps of his heart beating. "oh my god- oh my god oh my god.." </p><p>* all good :) *</p><p>after almost two full days of nothing, lily started to feel gavins intense emotions and, if she focused enough, she could even hear his thoughts. </p><p>growing up from situations with magic, she knew that she had some kind of it, ever since she was little she could revive flowers and grass and sometimes even small creatures, but this was new. </p><p>what lily knew though was that this wasn't something she could throw around, doing something as big as reviving a human to full health was life threatening and she knew she would never be able to do it again without sacrificing herself. </p><p>after 4 more days of the newfound soul link, there was silence once again and gavin was gone. his parents forced him to move away from LA, and never let him even say goodbye to lily. </p><p>so that's where lily was now. six years after the incident with her old friend, she had created a steady following of teens who watched her stream games on Twitch. she lived in a house with seven other streamers and was apart of a gamer group called Offline TV which 6 of those housemates were part of. so basically she was set for life, and any trace of her old life was gone. </p><p>"lily?" Michael gently shook his girlfriend, trying to get her attention. "whatcha thinking about?"</p><p>lily shrugged and smiled at michael for assurance. "just the party tomorrow. so excited" she lied quickly, gaining a quizzical look from sykkuno. </p><p>turns out that she was zoned out for a while because everybody was now in the room with her and toast was setting up the stream. </p><p>"huh-"</p><p>toast swerved in his chair to face her and raised an eyebrow. "are you okay?"</p><p>"yeah yeah, im just.. disoriented" she settled with that word, not really wanting to go into why she had been zoning out. </p><p>toast hummed in response and turned back to the monitors, starting the stream and leaning back to watch chaos erupt in the chat. </p><p>toast, lily, and sykkuno were gonna be streaming on their own respective channels later today playing their own version of among us as a little christmas treat for their fanbases, so they couldn't stay long, but toast wanted to give everybody a little early merry christmas stream from otv. </p><p>15 minutes of streaming in this room, sykkuno left to go start his own stream and after toast left, the stream fell apart altogether and scarra decided to end it. </p><p>lily leaned over to kiss michaels cheek then got up to go set up her own stream, putting a tiny christmas tree on her desk in view to show the tiniest bit of christmas cheer.</p><p>even with all the christmas excitement, it was gonna be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. snapped and not the cool sounding kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey i totally forgot to mention that both lily and corpse are 23 in this fic to fit with the plot. </p><p>im trying to get this fic finished within the weekend because i know myself and that once i start fics and let them go on i never finish them. </p><p>if i got the dogs name wrong I apologise &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily ended her stream at around 10pm, emerging from her room to get dinner and maybe chat with her housemates about the plans tomorrow. </p><p>she couldn't get gavin off her mind for some reason. the connection was broken and she had to get over it, so why was she thinking about him so much?</p><p>"no no- Sykkuno!" came raes voice from downstairs, laughter from the others following suit.</p><p>when did sykkuno end his stream? </p><p>"lily! hey" rae greeted, smiling and getting up from her spot on the floor to give her a hug. "long time no see"</p><p>lily pushed out a small laugh and shrugged. "yeah, i guess so. merry Christmas"</p><p>rae kept the cheery smile on her face as she went to go sit back down "merry Christmas" </p><p>"it's not Christmas yet" Sykkuno reminded, earning a playful glare from rae.</p><p>lily quickly made her way to the blanket on the floor and settled next to rae, watching her send an 8-ball request to their friend corpse.</p><p>"is corpse coming to the party?" lily asked, looking around the circle of people. </p><p>rae shrugged and reached for her coffee next to her. "i dunno, toasts in charge of that kind of stuff. ask him."</p><p>"we don't even know what he looks like-"</p><p>"sykkuno does" rae interrupted, tilting her coffee in sykkuno direction and watching her friend get flustered. </p><p>"okay- well only sykkuno does; why would he come to a party with people that dont know what he looks like everywhere?" poki replied mindlessly, scrolling through her phone. </p><p>poki and rae live in the house across the street from this one, that house being the 'Just Friends' house even though poki technically was an official member of Offline TV. </p><p>"sykkuno, text and ask him" lily ordered, not wanting the groups' semi new friend to feel left out. </p><p>"okay" Sykkuno fished his phone out of his pocket and typed out a message for Corpse, locking his phone afterwards but leaving it on vibrate as he waited for a response. </p><p>Sykkuno was closer to Corpse than anybody else in the house. it made sense, though, everybody loved Sykkuno. </p><p>"oh wheres michael?" lily asked, suddenly realizing her boyfriend wasn't in the group. </p><p>"Toast said he went out to eat with a friend" Poki answered, glancing up to look over lily once. "are you okay?"</p><p>Lily's face immediately displayed confusion, "yeah, why?" </p><p>Poki kept her eyes on her friend for a couple more seconds before looking back down at her phone. "just wondering"</p><p>"he said 'maybe.'" Sykkuno spoke up, showing his screen to Lily to let her know Corpse's response. </p><p>"so that means Toast didn't invite him?" she questioned, wondering why the answer was just 'maybe'. </p><p>"maybe he's been really sick lately. you know how he is" Rae suggested, patting the floor to get temmie to lay in her lap. </p><p>lily hummed in response and reached over to pet temmie's head. "we should go out to eat"</p><p>"all of us?"</p><p>"no- i mean like us four" she gestured to the three others around her, pushing her glasses up. </p><p>"im down" poki spoke, glancing between sykkuno and rae. </p><p>"yeah I'll go. sykkuno?" rae said, everyones eyes now on sykkuno. </p><p>"I'll go too"</p><p>"awesome"</p><p>an hour and a half later and poki had left, doing whatever she had to do, leaving rae, lily, and sykkuno together. </p><p>"i hope corpse can come tomorrow" rae spoke softly, seeing as they were in public and it was way too easy to get noticed especially if they were talking about corpse. </p><p>as lily munched away at her food, she felt a sudden surge of a negative emotion but it was distant somehow. she dropped her fork and choked on her steak, one of her hands clasping over her mouth. it took her maybe 10 seconds to calm down, staring at the table and closing her eyes momentarily. this couldn't be happening. </p><p>"lily? are you okay?" sykkuno asked, leaning over to rub her back soothingly. </p><p>lily nodded and breathed in.. then out. he's alive still. thank fucking god. but he was also upset, which sucked. she had hoped that after 6 years he'd be okay. </p><p>"yeah yeah.. I'm okay" lily forced out before lifting her head up and picking up her fork again. </p><p>it was obvious that the other two sensed her change in tone and demeanor, but neither one presses on it, which she was extremely thankful for. </p><p>Lily couldn't tune in right now, not in public, not in front of her friends, but she felt the compulsion from the other side of the link calling her to see what was happening. she would do it when shes alone later. </p><p>what was happening? why now? </p><p>"are you ready to go home?" Rae asked gently, reaching across the table to grab Lily's hand. </p><p>"mhm" Lily waited for Sykkuno to get up before getting up herself and the three went outside to walk back to the house. </p><p>she felt sick, the link more powerful than it had been even after she'd revived gavin. why was it coming back now? after all these years of complete silence? </p><p>"you're shaking, are you sure you're okay?" Rae stopped walking when they got to the neighborhood and turned to Lily, Sykkuno stopping to wait for them. </p><p>"yeah, i just need to lay down" lily responded, feeling like she could collapse at any moment. it was physical too; the exhaustion from the other side and lack of care to his own body. or maybe he just hadnt recovered from the illnesses he had back then. </p><p>"okay let's go then" </p><p>they got home soon enough and lily immediately went to her room, shutting the door and falling back onto her bed. her hands made their way over her eyes as the light became too much. </p><p>this was ridiculous. what was going on with gavin and why is it just now affecting her as well? </p><p>.</p><p>"hey.. buddy, come on" </p><p>lily felt herself being shaken awake, her eyes opening and taking in the worried look on her boyfriend's face. "hm..?"</p><p>"you crashed when you came back last night- sykkuno said you were acting weird. did you get drunk? what happened?"</p><p>Lily huffed out a frustrated breath and pushed herself up to lean against the headboard of the bed. "i just wasnt feeling good. i didnt drink" she explained, purposefully leaving out anything having to do with gavin. she didnt need michael to be jealous of this guy that she hadn't talked to since she was 17. </p><p>michael sighed and set next to lily, letting his head fall to her shoulder. "you're keeping something from me on christmas"</p><p>Lily's eyes widened and she quickly put her head into her hands, letting out an annoyed groan. Christmas. great. the party full of people she knew but not well enough to have a deep conversation with. </p><p>"we can hang out in the streaming room when everyone comes" michael suggested, "or do a puzzle in the living room" </p><p>"let me change then we can do a puzzle" Lily shooed Michael away before going to her closet and picking out a simple but feminine outfit. she didnt have a problem with Michael seeing her in her underwear, they were dating after all, but she wanted to see if the link was strong enough to show soulmate signs as well. </p><p>that was a thing. soulmates weren't real, everybody knew that. but with soul links, if they were strong enough, some marks or scars from one person would start showing up on the other.</p><p>thankfully, though, nothing was there. </p><p>after maybe 5 minutes of Lily just sitting there watching herself in the mirror, she emerged from her room to see michael in the living room dumping puzzle pieces onto the carpet. </p><p>"shes finally awake!" Toast announced, a teasing tone to his voice. "perfect timing, Sean and Corpse will get here in twenty minutes"</p><p>"they're coming?" Lily questioned, sitting down across from Michael to do the puzzle. </p><p>"yeah. there was some kind of issue last night but Sean managed to convince Corpse to come along." </p><p>"cool. we all get to meet him" Lily smiled softly then put her full attention on Michael. "oh wait no- that one doesnt go there. mikeee stop look-" she took the piece from her boyfriend and put it on the complete opposite side of the frame they were starting with. "its there"</p><p>"you're so much better at these than me"</p><p>"you're good though!"</p><p>soon enough, twenty minutes went by and there were three knocks on the door. Toast was quick to answer, literally leaning against the wall two feet away on his phone, so they didnt have to wait long. </p><p>"hey! welcome to the house" Toast greeted, a light tone in his voice. </p><p>"thanks for having us" </p><p>"hey Corpse!"</p><p>"hey Toast"</p><p>Lily tilted her head up to get a good look at the two guys who just walked in and she immediately felt dizzy, the light in the room suddenly being too bright for her sensitive eyes, and a sort of indistinguishable color bordering the person next to Jack. she quinted hard, trying to figure out why this was happening. </p><p>what the fuck. </p><p>"Gavin!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. if only I could disappear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for such a late update</p><p>this chapter is significantly shorter than the others but it's because I promised an update today and if been putting off posting it anyway. i already have chapter 4 planned out and mostly written though!! it'll be out either tonight or tomorrow so just wait for that!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>corpse felt foggy, but at the same time it was like all his senses heightened. he almost didnt respond to that name. it felt so foreign to him. </p><p>he wasnt 'gavin' anymore; that part of him was gone. that child was lost in a fragment of time replaced by a man with a new name that he had claimed himself and with confirmation from another woman who had taken this ones place in the absence. </p><p>hearing that name from her, though, it was an all too familiar scene. </p><p>"oh thank god you're alive!" </p><p>arms wrapped around him, grasping at his back. arms that he knew all too well from the many times him and this woman had been close in the past. </p><p>Corpse didnt know Lily anymore. this wasnt Corpse's Lily that he could speak to like normal now. She knew him as Gavin and that wasnt who he was anymore. </p><p>"n-no- I-" </p><p>god, just shut your mouth. </p><p>He quickly went quiet, knowing he would continue to stammer himself into oblivion if he kept his mouth open any longer. </p><p>This wasnt good. now, not only was he completely embarrassing himself within seconds of being around all his friends for the first time, his friends also know his legal name. the one secret he hid from everybody. </p><p>He knew people were talking, but all the voices blurred together; leaving only Lily and the uncomfortable grip she had on him. </p><p>This wasn't his Lily. he couldn't hug back. This wasn't his Lily. </p><p>suddenly the physical contact was gone and, the next thing Corpse knew, he was away from all noise left with only toast outside the house. </p><p>"breathe.." Toast instructed, placing a firm hand on Corpse's shoulder to keep him grounded. "follow mine"</p><p>it wasnt long till Corpse's breathing had regulated but the anxiety from the whole situation sat uncomfortably in his gut and made his whole body shake. </p><p>had this been any other context, Corpse would've found it funny that Toast out of everybody would be comforting him but there they were in the front yard barely three feet apart. </p><p>"are you okay?" was Toast's first question, which Corpse was ever grateful for. He didn't think he would be able to handle if Toast had immediately jumped into prying about his name or what had happened inside. </p><p>Corpse inhaled sharply and forced his voice to work, humming softly in response. his throat burned. "yeah. yeah, im okay. thank you, Toast"</p><p>Toast looked bewildered for a moment before returning to his regular impassive character, "you dont need to thank me. just be glad i was there. Lily's like a dog, she gets excited around new people."</p><p>Corpse knew that was a lie. As much as he would rather not talk about it, he knew Lily. And he knew Lily was not open to strangers in the slightest. He appreciated the cover up though. "yeah"</p><p>"we can go back inside if you're ready, or we can stay out here for a little longer." Toast spoke up, sensing Corpse's anxiety from the interaction and wanting to give him the option to choose. </p><p>"oh uh.. we can go back inside. I'm good." Corpse replied, messing with his bracelet awkwardly. he wasnt wearing his mask as Mykie and Dave had said itd be healthy to try and face the fear, and he felt so exposed to his friend. </p><p>"okay, just tell me if you need a break" Toast gave Corpse a quick smile before opening the door and stepping inside before him to make sure everyone was calm. </p><p>Lily was nowhere to be found, but Michael was on the floor next to Sykkuno watching Corpse as if he were waiting for him to attack him. </p><p>Sykkuno glanced up after a second, setting down his phone and waving at Corpse, his lips turned up just enough to make out a smile. </p><p>Corpse returned the greeting and glanced around the room, rocking on his heels a bit. He was wildly uncomfortable, but it wasnt like he could just leave after not even 5 minutes with his friends. </p><p>Jack was talking with Scarra in the kitchen, leaving just Sykkuno, Michael, Corpse, and Toast in the room. </p><p>Rae and Poki quickly changed that, though. Rae walked into the room and gasped when she saw Corpse, stepping a little closer but keeping her distance.</p><p>"Corpse! Hey!" Rae cheered, a bright smile on her face. She was clearly extremely excited and Corpse couldn't help but want to hug her. </p><p>That was weird, though. These people didn't like hugs like that and besides, he barely knew them personally. </p><p>Well except Lily of course.</p><p>"What happened with Lily?" Michael inquired, a suspicious tone to his voice. </p><p>Corpse forced himself to keep a light expression, making eye contact with Michael. this was fucking hard. "i dunno, she probably thought i was someone else."</p><p>"Really? then why were you reacting so much" </p><p>Sykkuno stiffened from the tone Michael was using, uncomfortable with the energy he was bringing in. </p><p>"Michael stop" Poki laughed forceably, reaching for Michael's arm and pulling him up to stand. "Go find your girlfriend, leave our guest alone"</p><p>Rae walked over to Toast and Corpse, smiling before gesturing to the blanket covered floor. "wanna come sit? if you're thirsty i can get you something"</p><p>"I'm okay, thank you" Corpse shook his head, following Rae to the corner of the room where Sykkuno was sitting. "hey Sykkuno"</p><p>"hi Corpse" Sykkuno returned, watching the three settle in front of him. </p><p>Rae pointed at Sykkuno, making a mental note, then turned to Corpse and Toast. "drinks?"</p><p>Corpse shook his head and made a noise of disapproval. "im good"</p><p>"already got one" Toast waved his soju in the air before taking a drink. </p><p>Corpse shifted his position on the floor, wondering why they were just sitting there. The lights from the christmas tree were messing with his eye. </p><p>This entire party was a disaster and it hadnt even been 15 minutes. </p><p>"you dont have to answer, of course, but what just happened with Lily?" Sykkuno questioned, curiosity lifting his tone.</p><p>He was just curious, but the question being asked in the first place pissed Corpse off. </p><p>"I dont know" He replied shortly, picking up his phone and texting Sykkuno a quick 'I'll tell you later.' </p><p>Sykkuno nodded softly when Corpse glanced up at him, quickly changing the subject when he noticed he was uncomfortable. "so.. toast, are you streaming today?"</p><p>"nah, its party time, Sykkuno" Toast replied, eyes drifting to the stairs that led to Lily's room.</p><p>"Michael looked pissed" Rae pointed out, coming back into the room with two drinks, handing one to Sykkuno before sitting back down. </p><p>Corpse glanced down at his phone, getting a text from Mykie checking in with him. </p><p>"You should probably go talk to lily" Poki said, her voice a bit cautious as if Corpse would freak out if she said it any other way. </p><p>"yeah" Corpse agreed, pushing himself up off the floor and following Poki to the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>